


Интервью с Майклом Келли (Паттерсон)

by SleepSpindles



Series: Интервью [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Интервью с Майклом Келли (Паттерсон)

  
Оригинал [здесь](http://www.generationkillinsider.com/interviews.htm#586880960)  
Переведено для **Lisa Hunt**

  


**Как ты прошел кастинг и получил роль капитана Паттерсона?**  
Мне позвонила Алекса, которую я знал. Я поехал в НЙ, а второе прослушивание у меня было в Лос-Анджелесе с продюсерами и режиссером. Сначала я читал за Ганни Уинна и я был уверен, что получу именно эту роль, а затем пришел Марк Менчака, и они решили, что Ганни Уинном будет он. После этого мне дали роль Паттерсона. И мне она понравилась, хотя были определенные трудности в том, чтобы ездить туда-сюда на съемки.

 **Каково это было работать с Эриком Кокером, военным консультантом?**  
Вы знаете, я чувствовал себя реально счастливым, работая в паре с Эриком. Он один из самых потрясающих парней, которых я когда-либо встречал – консультант, актер. И один из самых добрых людей тоже, хотя запросто мог бы оторвать вам голову. Я часто шел к нему за техническими советами, а он ко мне за советами по поводу актерской игры. Я дал ему некоторое количество идей и направление, в котором двигаться, и я считаю, что он действительно проделал отличную работу. У него есть эта способность говорить много всего лишь одними глазами и парой слов. И это было классно работать с ним как с консультантом, как с другом. Он действительно сделал отличную работу.

 **Какие-либо веселые истории, случившиеся во время съемок и оставшиеся у тебя в памяти?**  
Мы были в Эппингтауне, это маленький городишка и там не особо что было делать. Там не было кухни и был всего лишь один ресторан на весь город. Четверо или пятеро из нас постоянно ходили туда на ужин, и когда мы заканчивали ужин, видели еще одну группу наших. А еще мы видели друг друга каждую ночь в отеле. Где-то десять парней сидели в Интернете, отправляя письма и фотки, другие десять играли в покер, шесть смотрели ТВ и фильмы. Мы проводили уйму времени, играя в покер и зависая в баре. Но я думаю, самой веселой вещью был Эрик Ладин [играл Чаффина]. Он был самым веселым парнем во всем нашем чертовом путешествии. 

**Крестный рассказал нам, что вы кучу времени проводили, распивая вино и слушая Вайлона Дженнингса.**  
(смеется) Да, мы пили о-очень много, пока там были. Обычно я пью пиво, но вино там было отличное и вполне по средствам. Ланджели большой знаток вин и он всегда нам что-нибудь о них рассказывал. 

**Какая твоя любимая роль, которую ты, как актер, когда-либо играл?**  
Это был CJ в “Рассвете мертвецов” (“Dawn of the Dead”), до того как я сыграл в “Подмене” (“Changeling”). Роль детектива Лестера Ябарра моя любимая. Я бы сказал, что самая любимая где-то между ними, но на самом деле, ты не можешь сравнить свою работу с Клинтом Иствудом с чем-либо еще. Вот поэтому он и самый крутой парень в мире, именно поэтому.

 **Какой был твой самый всеобъемлющий актерский опыт в твоей карьере?**  
И снова – детектив Лестер Ябарра, в “Подмене”. Работа с Клинтом Иствудом была вершиной для меня. Я всегда брал пример с Иствуда и с моего отца. Для меня Клинт Иствуд и мой отец очень многим похожи. Ни один из них особо много не говорят, а просто делают, и люди прислушиваются к ним. Клинт для меня почти идол, на которого я всегда смотрел. В то время, когда люди навроде Пэрис Хилтон становятся известными по странным, неправильным причинам, Иствуд из тех людей, кто известен по причинам правильным. 

**Взаимодействовал ли ты с реальным капитаном Паттерсоном? Как ты готовился к роли?**  
Нет, не особо. Капитан спросил, хочу ли я с ним поговорить, и я вывалил на него массу информации. Но на самом деле он не рассказывал много о тех днях, когда служил. Я думаю, это был скорее Эван, который рассказал мне, как капитан как-то произнес: “Если я вывалюсь из лодки вместо моих парней, это будет отлично”.Он не особо беспокоился о самом себе. Я задавал миллион вопросов о нем Руди, Эрику и Эвану, когда я не мог встретиться с ним или поговорить. Я со всей искренностью хотел передать то, какой он человек. И я разговаривал с теми, кто служил с ним, и от этого я чувствовал себя намного лучше. Паттерсон это тот, кто, как я понял, действительно заслужил уважение. Он подчинялся приказам, но лишь до определенной степени. И если что-то грозило его парням, он просто говорил: “Да пошел ты на, я не буду этого делать.” Как в той сцене, когда он не отправляет своих парней на ночную миссию по разминированию поля.

 **Что (кроме того, что ты был далеко от дома) тебе меньше всего понравилось при съемках ГК?**  
Я скучал по моей жене и друзьям. Самая сложная часть это быть далеко от тех, кого любишь. У меня тогда не было детей, но у некоторых наших парней были. Сейчас, когда я обзавелся детьми, я понимаю, как это тяжело быть так долго вдали от них, от тех людей, которых ты знаешь и любишь. Но мне понравился опыт, который я получил во время съемок. А еще я скучал по моему любимому мексиканскому ресторану. После друзей и семьи идет тоска по своей любимой еде. Я большой любитель поесть, поэтому скучал по моим любимым блюдам. Но то, что я провел время в Африке со всеми этими парнями, это был такой сплачивающий нас опыт. И искать во всем этом что-то негативное тяжело, потому что это был действительно классный опыт.

 **Как тебе было работать с Вуди Харельсоном?**  
Истерично. Он еще один из тех людей, на которых хочется быть похожим. Он невероятный актер с невероятным актерским диапазоном. А еще он самый веселый человек, которого ты когда-либо встречал. Каждую среду он играет в баскетбол и покер. И еще он абсолютный вегетарианец и носит с собой все эти вегетарианские перекусы на покерные игры. Работать с ним было на самом деле весело. Он действительно клевый. 

**Это твоя привычка или реального Паттерсона то, что ты жуешь во время некоторых сцен?**  
Э-м, ну он большой фанат скитлс. Говорят, что он постоянно их жевал. В той сцене, когда мы находились под обстрелом возле реки и я был под мостом, передавая данные Крестному по рации, мне рассказали, как на самом деле все было. Говорили, что Паттерсон обычно расхаживал в полном спокойствии, переговариваясь по рации с Крестным и жуя скитлс. Никакой бравады типа “эй, мать твою, ты не сможешь меня пристрелить”, нет, просто спокойствие, работа мысли и переговоры по рации. Когда парни рассказали режиссеру, как себя вел реальный Паттерсон на поле боя, они решили не делать так в сериале, потому что это выглядело бы слишком по-голливудски, хотя на самом деле в жизни все именно так и было.

 **Ты участвовал в тренировочном лагере до того, как стал играть офицера?**  
Нет. Я был бы чертовски счастлив и даже добровольно вызывался поучаствовать. Но все произошло слишком быстро, а я только что разнес свою квартиру вплоть до стен, поэтому я не смог принять участие в тренировочном лагере, как делали это другие парни. Но если бы мой дом не был разрушен, я бы с удовольствием поучаствовал в тренировках. Я бы хотел. 

 

 **Что тебе больше всего понравилось в съемках ГК?**  
Дружба, которую я завел с разными людьми. То, что я стал связан со всеми этими парнями это было самой лучшей вещью для меня. 

**Расскажи о твоих самых последних проектах – “The Adjustment Bureau” (Меняющие реальность) и “Fair Game” (Игра без правил).**  
Самая замечательная вещь обоих этих проектов в том, что они оба снимаются в НЙ. И я был этому очень рад, потому что у меня только что родился ребенок. По поводу “The Adjustment Bureau” – новый режиссер и он на самом деле знает, что делает. И еще там невероятный каст и я всех очень уважаю.  
По поводу “Fair Game” по моим политическим убеждениям я левый, администрация Буша сделала много разных дерьмовых вещей, и я был рад рассказать обо всем этом, о Чейни [министр обороны США 1989-93г.г.] хоть и не в лицо. А еще мне довелось поработать с легендарным Шоном Пеном. Не могу дождаться, когда оба эти фильма выйдут в прокат. 

**Что на счет “Criminal Minds” (Мыслить как преступник) и спин-оффа с Форрестом Вифтакером?**  
Насколько я понял, он будет посредине основного сезона и начнется в январе. Мы начнем съемки в Лос-Анджелесе и будем снимать 6 месяцев до начала августа. Я будуочень рад увидеть парней из ГК, когда доберусь до Западного побережья. Работа с Форрестом Вифтакером… этот чувак победитель премии Academy Award и это невероятная возможность поработать вместе. Он актер с большой самоотдачей и он всегда создает отличные характеры с собственной биографией. У нас были некоторые проблемы, и он сразу же предложил вместе поужинать и обсудить прошлое наших персонажей. Хотя обычно на ТВ не уделяется особое внимание деталям, проработке персонажей. Но мы ведь говорим о Форресте Вифтакере! И я очень рад, что он тот человек, который пришел из мира кино с его подходом к персонажам. И я рад, что буду работать с ним, т.к. у меня еще есть много пробелов в моих знаниях. 

**Мы очень много слышали от твоих коллег, что ты мастер игры в покер. Где ты научился этим навыкам?**  
(смеется) Я начал играть в Нью-Йорке 15 лет назад, у нас было что-то вроде “среды больших денег”. Это больше вечеринка, чем игра. Но каждую среду, если ты был в городе, ты шел на игру. Сначала это был один стол, а позже игра уже шла за двумя. С нами играл Том Эверет Скотт. Он купил оборудование для производства пива и у нас был бочонок свежесваренного пива каждую неделю. Ну, как я говорил, это были больше вечеринки, чем реальная игра. Но, тем не менее, через 15 лет таких игр ты чему-нибудь научишься. Я учился от других парней, еще они рекомендовали разные книги по теме. И вот между чтением книг и играми он-лайн я и научился. Баррера к концу съемок научился играть лучше, но больше всего меня удивил Кайл. Он начал с нуля и под конец стал довольно приличным игроком в покер. Эрик Ненингер тоже хорошо играет, он даже научил меня некоторым вещам. Мы все учились друг у друга. 

**Какой самый мудрый совет, который ты когда-либо получал и который ты хотел бы передать своим фанам и тем, кто тебя поддерживает?**  
Один из них был тот, который я получил от друга моей матери, когда я решил делать карьеру актера. Он сказал мне переехать в Нью-Йорк или Лос-Анджелес. Но самый лучший совет был от моих родителей. Они сказали мне верить в себя, следовать за своей мечтой и тогда ты сможешь все. Знание, что они поддерживают меня в моих устремлениях (не в финансовом смысле, а в моральном) дало мне очень много. Я думаю, это то, что я бы сказал другим - верить в себя и ты сможешь все.


End file.
